


【冢不二】转角遇到爱

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】转角遇到爱

转角遇到爱

不二最近接了一个关于手机的项目，没落的北欧巨头新推出的一款像素逆天的照相手机。跟竞争对手差异性很明显，但是价格定位一点也不亲民，市场推广有难度。但偏偏客户对这款新品给予了极高的期待。

他之前做过的几个大项目都是快消品相关，在手机通信领域并不擅长。做推广的第一步，是要做好媒体关系，不二让手下的客户专员帮他做一份在行业内有相当影响的媒体名单。本来想熬个通宵看产品材料的他，对着那些枯燥的文字，突然间感觉一阵倦意袭来。

公司要加班的时候其实不多，除非有紧急项目，才必须加班做完。所以晚上八点的时候办公室已是几乎人去楼空，不二背对着的大玻璃窗望出去可以看到28层视角下的东京，阴天的夜幕低垂，云层翻涌，周边无数写字楼渐次的灯火，大型的液晶广告屏映得夜如白昼般光亮，如流的车龙在脚下形成一条盘延的光带。隔着一层玻璃窗，窗外世界喧哗，不二的格子间却是寂寥。

明天再做吧。  
不二叹了口气，把资料放到柜子里锁上，收拾好东西就下班了。  
刚走出写字楼大门，一阵秋凉夹杂着汽车尾气、街边摊烤串的香味、香水味、古龙水味扑面而来。不二忍不住打了个喷嚏：这些年东京的空气质量是越来越差了啊。

不二家住得离公司并不是很远，步行二十分钟或者坐5分钟的电车就到。不过不二比较倾向于步行，让夜间清凉的风帮助清醒一下工作了一天的疲惫大脑。更何况回家的路上会经过凉子甜品店，善良又热情的老板娘会向不二提供特制的美味芥末奶冻。

听到开门声，凉子挂上笑脸本能地脱口而出“欢迎光临”，见来人掀开门口的幡帘走进来，笑容就更加灿烂。  
“不二君，今天又加班啦。”?  
“是啊，要天天吃到凉子小姐的芥末奶冻，就要时刻努力地工作才行呢。”?  
“不二君不要给自己太大压力哦，这次我给你算便宜点好了。”?  
“就算会麻烦到凉子小姐我也不客气啦。多放点芥末谢谢。”?  
不二笑眯眯一边跟老板娘寒暄一边坐到柜台前，凉子先给他倒了一杯暖和的大麦茶，就进厨房做芥末奶冻了，不二喜欢新鲜的口感。

大麦茶盛在一个质地粗糙的抹茶色瓷杯中，表面硬硬的还有几个凸起的小点，图案是寥寥几笔淡雅的白梅花，绽开在褐色交错的枝头，看着倒是别致。不二不急着喝茶，却手捧着杯子，让那妥帖的暖意一点点由手掌传递到心里去，紧张了一天的神经也终于放松了下来，不禁舒服地闭上眼睛，嘴边也自然地带上了一弯弧度。

所以有客人进来的时候，第一眼就看到这样的不二，捧着一杯腾腾冒着热气的大麦茶自得其乐。  
“欢迎光临。”?  
耳尖的老板娘听到声音连忙迎了出来，不二也睁眼循声向门口望去，不由得在心里吹了声口哨：  
帅哥！还是一个冰山美人型的帅哥！  
不过这样的帅哥并不像是应该出没在街边小店的样子，一身做工精良笔挺的西装，提着皮质上乘的公文包，鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜，镜片后眼神锐利，那张堪称绝顶英俊的脸上表情冷漠，分明就是金融街精英的派头。  
老板娘凉子虽然已婚，年轻时也是一个爱看帅哥的花痴，当即就双眼冒心，也不忌对方拒人于千里之外的气场，热情招呼着客人往榻榻米上坐。

“我坐这里就好。”?  
帅哥指了指不二身边的座位，礼貌地向不二点了点头，然后走了过来。  
不二回以老少通杀的照牌微笑，心里默默地羡慕了一下：真长的腿，真好的身材。待到来人坐下，不二简直哀叹一声：坐着的他似乎也比自己要高上十几公分。  
这些人都是吃什么长大的！不二眯着眼睛愤愤地想，表面看上去依旧不动声色。  
不二周助，外表实力都无可挑剔，唯一让他有小小不甘的地方，就是国中时一直停留在167的身高，后来高中时意识到了危机感拼命地喝牛奶，好不容易才拔高了几公分。但是172的个子，对于事事追求完美的不二，说来总归也是个不小的缺陷。

可是现在身边的这个人，看上去大概有一米八五。身材好也就罢了，还长着这样一张帅到人神共愤的脸……不二偷偷地观察了一下，得出结论上帝还是公平的，这个人样样都好，唯独……表情过于严肃，或者换句话说，似有面部神经坏死的症状，再通俗一点，这个万里也挑不出一来的帅哥，也许是个面瘫。

不二于是心情愉悦地对着面前的大麦茶，露出了甜美的微笑。

那是个相当安静的客人，从一开始叫了一份鳗鱼茶之后，就从公文包里取出一份资料认真地读了起来，没发出过半点声响。  
凉子做好了不二大爱的芥末奶冻送上来，晶莹的纯白和通透的绿意让人胃口大开，不二感激地接过，一勺一勺吃得开心。  
凉子的小店地处偏僻，人流量不多，有的客人选择坐到包间，因此大厅里就不二和那位陌生的客人。一个气场料峭如冬雪，一个笑容温暖如春风，共处在一个小小的空间里，互不侵扰，看着别有一番和谐。

不二吃完，对方的鳗鱼茶还没上，他叫来老板娘付账，亲热地跟老板娘说完道别，又最后看了一眼那位依然专心在看文件的客人，甩甩头把心里突然涌上的一种莫名的熟悉感甩掉，又重新踏入了都市夜色中。  
而不二不知道，在他起身的同一时间，对方的目光也从文件上离开，一眨不眨地看着他的背影，直至他的身影完全消失于阖上的门缝间。

我们每天都会遇到不同的人，也会遇到不同的因缘。  
也许就在下一秒，转角遇见爱。

——END——


End file.
